


Leverage

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Oops





	Leverage

You stopped walking abruptly.  You didn’t think moments like this actually  _happened_ outside cartoons.  I mean, sure, Dean had told you once that he’d had a couple of cartoon moments.  But that was  _Dean_.  Right?

Apparently not.

Backing up.  You, friend and fellow hunter of the Winchesters, had agreed to bunker-sit.  They were out on a series of cases, and probably wouldn’t be back at their bunker for awhile.  They didn’t have any pets there or anything, but it was a very valuable resource that no one wanted in the wrong hands.  Besides, it was the Holy Grail of lore.  If they needed anything looked up, it would be handy to have someone back at the bunker to call and order to drop the mimosas and read something.   _You_ were a hunter currently taking a month or two off for mental health reasons.  Asking you to stay at the bunker seemed like a win-win.  You agreed, naturally.  The Winchesters even set aside a bedroom as permanently yours, with orders to keep anything… private between you and your boyfriend strictly in that room.  You informed said boyfriend of this, not that he listened.

Boyfriend, right.  You were currently dating the only remaining and definitely oddest archangel, Gabriel.  So, telling him the Winchesters said sex was to stay in your bedroom only was pretty much like waving a red flag at a bull.  Practically daring him to disobey.  You  _tried_ to persuade him, but Gabriel could be very difficult to argue with when he was knuckle-deep in you.

Back to the present.  You’d just made a food run, and returned to the bunker.  After putting the groceries away, you were wandering around, getting to know the place, when you’d passed by one of the interrogation rooms.  This one, Sam and Dean had set up specifically to hold angels.  No holy oil laid out or anything, but special shackles and enochian sigils on the walls limiting the power of any angels in the room.  It was only after you passed that you could have  _sworn_ you’d seen… no.  Couldn’t be.

Naturally, you took several steps back just to make sure, and  _there_ it was: your boyfriend, Gabriel, with his left wrist in a shackle attached to the wall.  Wearing nothing but a pair of white boxers with a huge red lollipop in the exact middle of the fabric.  Large red letters said “suck me” just above the lollipop.   _How very Gabriel_ , you thought.

“Hey, sugar.”  Gabriel greeted you, waving weakly with his free hand.  “I cannot possibly express how happy I am to see you.”

“I bet.”  You replied, letting out a short chuckle.  You wandered into the room, and leaned back against the wall, far enough away that he couldn’t reach you.  “So, how did this happen?”

“I wanted to surprise you!”  Gabriel replied.  His eyes actually lit up at his words, and your heart went out to the poor angel.   _That_ sentence, at least, you believed.  “Then I kind of… had an accident.  The key is right over there!”  Gabriel pointed over to a table, naturally on the far side of the room from him.  “Please, help me out?  Let me outta here?”  Gabriel gave you his best puppy eyes.  They were heart-melting, but nowhere near as good as Sam could manage.  You stayed where you were.

“Hmm,” you began, pretending to mull it over.  “What exactly will I get if I do?”  Your voice was light and playful.  If the boys were home, or he was in real trouble, you would have been over there the instant you saw him.  But he was fine, and you were alone.  For  _once_ , you had a leg up on him.  You’d be damned if you weren’t going to milk it for as long as possible.  Clear now that the puppy eyes weren’t working, Gabriel dropped them in favor of his best bedroom eyes.  As usual, it was over the top and very  _him_.  You, however, knew from past experience exactly what those eyes were promising.  You melted, and nearly ran over to the key right then.

“Anything you want, sugar.”  Gabriel’s voice was in that low, deep register that sent shivers through you.  You just giggled and nibbled on a fingernail.  Gabriel growled in frustration at you.

“Hmmmm……” you pretended to muse.  You pushed off the wall and started to walk towards him, only to pause halfway over.  Gabriel looked smug and victorious for a moment, but when you paused,  he looked slightly panicky.  “Nnnnnnnope.  Not letting you off that easily.”  You smirked and retreated back to your wall, smirking at him.

“I’ll keep it in the bedroom!”  Gabriel sounded desperate.  “Swear by dad, I’ll do whatever you say, just let me  _out_ of this thing!”

You were starting to feel bad.  This might have been going a bit too far.

“I dunno…” you began.  “Keeping it in the bedroom… kinda eliminates the possibilities of this room, don’t you think?”  The growing fear in Gabriel’s eyes vanished, replaced by his trademark smirk.

“Then get  _over_ here already!”  Gabriel purred, his voice low and seductive, but you could hear the laughter in his voice.

“Take your boxers off first.”  You ordered, your voice firm.  Gabriel narrowed his eyes at you.

“When I get out of here,” Gabriel’s voice was a little strained, and you could see his cock growing in his boxers.  Despite his protests, you could tell he was enjoying this.

“But you won’t.”  You interrupted him.  “Not until I decide to let you.  And if you want me to let you, start by taking off your boxers.”  Gabriel growled a little, but awkwardly complied.  In a moment, his boxers were a heap on the floor next to him.  His half-hard cock bounced up when freed, making you lick your lips.

“Touch yourself.”  You continued your instructions.

“Might be easier if I had a little motivation.”  Gabriel pleaded.  You took a moment to consider the best way to respond.  You could take off your shirt, but that… lacks imagination.  Maybe take off your bra without taking off your shirt?  Tempting…. but still too ordinary.  He’d be able to see a little, and it was too much like just giving him what he wanted.  You wanted to torture him a little.  You could remove a sock.   _That_ would be the appropriate amount of teasing, and make him want to punish you.  But you weren’t not wearing socks.  You were wearing a tank top and a skirt.  A smirk crossed your face as you thought of the perfect reply to Gabriel’s request.

It took some careful squirming to manage this  _without_ flashing Gabriel, but you did.  You moved your hands behind you, shielding your movements from Gabriel’s eyes.  As soon as your skirt rustled from your hands’ efforts, Gabriel’s eyes dropped immediately to the skirt’s hem.  A little bit of wiggling on your part, and your panties slid down your knees to the floor.  You lifted your bare feet and kicked them away, careful not to kick them into Gabriel’s reach.

“Better?”  You asked him, faking an innocent tone and expression.  Gabriel’s eyes stayed fixed on your skirt for a moment, hunger evident in his gaze.  You felt a rush of arousal at your obvious effect on him and your breath caught for a moment.  Gabriel’s nose flared, and he inhaled.  He could smell your arousal, you were certain.  A small low growl left Gabriel’s lips, making you suppress a shudder.  You’ve never actually  _seen_ Gabriel desperate and feral.  Now might have been your only opportunity, and you were  _not_ losing it.

Your eyes followed his hand as it dropped to his cock, now swelling until it was fully erect.  You bit your lip as thrusted into his hand, eyes caught on the sight of this beautiful, amazing creature frantically jerking off for  _you_.  Every time his tip emerged from his hand, you got the almost overwhelming desire to lick it like a popsicle.  Your hands drifted under your shirt, moving under your bra and tweaking your nipples until you moaned.  A small snarl drew your attention, making you lift your eyes to Gabriel’s face.

His eyes, from the looks of things, hadn’t left you for a second.  He was fixed on your hands working under your shirt, looking hungry and frustrated.  You barely gasped at the unrestrained passion, but the sound was enough to make his eyes snap up to yours.  He grinned, sensing your arousal, and thrusted harder.  You bit your lip again.  This was starting to fall apart on you a little.

You dropped your hands from your shirt, to Gabriel’s disappointed whine.  His whine cut off abruptly when one of your hands disappeared underneath your skirt.  The skirt lifted a little, showing a tempting amount of leg, but still hid your center from his eyes.  You sighed when your fingers made contact, closing your eyes and leaning your head back against the wall as you stroked yourself.  Your arousal continued to grow, spurred on by the sounds Gabriel was making.  You forced your eyes open, wanting to watch him.

But he stopped.

“Gabriel,” his name came out as a whine despite your efforts.  Your own hand stopped stroking yourself.

“No.”  Gabriel replied.  “I’m not gonna come without you.  Get.  Over.  Here.”

Had he access to his powers in this room, you felt certain he would have broken some time ago.  With the look in his eyes, refusal didn’t occur to you for a second.  A small part of your brain suggested just leaving to see what he’d do to you when he got free.  Your feet started moving, dragging you across the floor towards him.  You reached the table with the key.

And stopped.

Your legs trembling with need for him, you grabbed the table and moved it, until it was just barely out of Gabriel’s reach.  You were careful, however, to make sure that it was in a place where he could move it to himself with enough effort.

“Y/n.”  Gabriel said warningly.  You gave him a big smile.

“I’ll be waiting in our bedroom when you get out.”  You practically skipped out of the room, followed by Gabriel’s threats.

Alone in your room, it was very tempting to touch yourself, to bring yourself to conclusion.  You resisted, though.  You’d rather have Gabriel here to do it for you.  You grabbed a book on the nightstand, one you’d been meaning to finish, and settled in a comfortable position prone on the bed while you waited for Gabriel.

It took two chapters.  You didn’t know how much  _time_ that was, exactly.  You knew that, if you allowed yourself to watch the clock, you would have been glancing at it every two seconds and driven yourself mad.  Instead, you forced yourself to pay attention to the book, with limited results.

Okay, let’s be honest; you weren’t really paying any attention to the book.  You had no idea what was happening in it.  All you were getting from it right now, was that there was some guy who was kicked out of half the colleges in the United States and had a bizarre obsession with squirrel hunting.  What the  _hell_ were you reading, anyway?  You started to glance at the front cover of the book, needing a reminder of what the hell this was and why the hell you were even reading it, when the lights flickered.  You automatically glanced up, all thoughts of the book driven out of your head.  When nothing followed for a moment, you carefully placed the bookmark in the book and set it on the nightstand, rising to a sitting position.

“Gabriel?”  You asked tentatively.  You were getting a little worried.

All the lightbulbs in your room explode, making you jump.  Before you could do more than worry if any glass landed on you or your bed, Gabriel was on you.

You were pushed back flat on the bed on your back, and a very naked and very aroused Gabriel was on top of you, kissing you as though he was starving.  His arms were around your back and shoulders, pinning you against his body.  You moaned, and wrapped your arms around his shoulders and clung to him.  He continued to ravage your mouth until you started to feel faint from lack of oxygen.  You lifted one hand into his hair, clawing at his scalp.  You’d love nothing more than to sit here like this forever, but you would pass out soon if he didn’t let you breathe.  Finally, Gabriel broke from your lips and glared down at you with wild eyes.  You glanced to the side, and gasped.

You weren’t in the bunker anymore.

You had a moment to notice a king sized bed and a set of plain red satin sheets, before Gabriel grabbed your attention again.

“Gonna make you  _pay_ for that.”  Gabriel growled at you.  He lifted one hand and snapped, making all your clothes vanish.  Your arms and legs were each pulled to a bedpost, secured there with thick leather ties.

Gabriel dove for your neck, attaching his lips just behind your ear, and sucked hard enough to make you wail.  His stubble scraped your skin sensuously, and it had to be minutes before he moved.

When his head  _finally_ pulled away from your neck, you were actually dizzy from pleasure.  It took you a moment to notice that he was eying your breasts hungrily.  He glanced back up at you, equal parts hunger and rage.

“ _Mine_.”  Gabriel snarled at you, then dove down to capture one erect nipple in his mouth.  His teeth clamped down immediately, the pain sending sparks of pleasure through you.  Your eyes closed and you whimpered rapturously.  Your hands tugged on the restraints, wanting to run your hands through his hair, to grab his cock and pump him until he couldn’t see straight.  But they were unyielding.  One of Gabriel’s hands lifted, and he tweaked the neglected nipple viciously, making you whimper uncontrollably.  The back of your head dug into the mattress, and you thrusted your chest up towards his mouth.  Gabriel let out a satisfied growl, pleased at the effect he was having on you.

 _So, you wanted to make your favorite archangel snap, did you sugar?_   Gabriel’s voice was in your mind as he released your breasts, making your back fall to the bed with a moan that was equal parts relief at the torture ceasing, and disappointment.  His mouth traveled down to your belly, eagerly devouring your skin in search of spots that made you moan and squeal in pleasure.

“Gabe,” you breathed, voice pleading.  Every time Gabriel found a sensitive spot, he halted searching and spent  _minutes_ devoting intent sucking and licking until you closed your eyes, willing the room to stop spinning.  Slowly, your brain shut down all higher functions until all you could do was lie back on the bed and  _feel_ the pleasurable torture your boyfriend was submitting you to.  His mouth was perfect, a fantastic mix of amazing and frustrating.  He was  _so close_  to where you need him, but he stubbornly refused to move.  Gabriel glanced up at you when you forced your eyes open, and you gave him a pleading look.  Gabriel hummed, not answering in words as one of his hands dipped down and caressed, teasingly, the skin on one inner thigh.  Gabriel was so intense and aroused, that his eyes were glowing, stealing your breath at the reminder of his majestic beauty.

“Want you.”  Gabriel growled, driven mad by your earlier teasing past the point of his usual teasing eloquence.  He moved slightly, nuzzling your groin but still too far from where you needed him.  “Gonna make you regret not letting me go, sugar.”  You groaned, brain only able to realize the aching  _need_ for him, and the lust in his eyes.

Finally, Gabriel released your eyes and shifted until he was crouching between your legs, face to face with your dripping hole.  You expected a pause, a moment for him to inhale how you smell, or stop for a teasing lick, or something.  As was usual for him.  Not this time.

Gabriel snarled again, and  _pounced_ , eagerly burying his face in your pussy.  You screeched, arms and legs tugging at the restraints uselessly, your inner walls clenching at  _finally_ getting what you needed.

 _Mine_ , Gabriel growled into your head.   _Gonna taste you till you beg me to stop.  My human._

“Yours.”  You moaned automatically at the demanding tone in the thought.  Gabriel eagerly devoured you, hungry licking noises coming from between your legs making your hips thrust into him.  The coil in your belly wound tighter and tighter as his seeking tongue delved deeper into you.  His hands framed you, drawing your lips to the side gently and out of the way for his mouth to ravage you.  Your cries go higher and higher, unbearably stimulated by the feeling of his rough stubble against you, his tongue probing and licking inside you, the sound of his hungry lapping at you.  You lifted your head enough to look down, met with the sight of his head buried between your thighs.  The sight was enough to push you over the edge.  You screamed his name and came hard, hips thrusting into his mouth.  Gabriel eagerly tried to squirm closer to you, and moved a hand to push a finger inside you, milking you on and on with finger and tongue until you voiced broken pleas for him to stop.

He didn’t.

In fact, if anything, Gabriel only stimulated you  _more_.  His grace washed over you, snagging on every sensitive spot all over your body, naked and splayed out for him.  Little sparks of pleasure shot through your body everywhere, making you scream and come again.

And again.  And again.  And then a few more times.

You weren’t sure how much time passed before Gabriel finally climbed back up your body, kissing you gently.  You moaned into his mouth in relief, expecting him to take pity on you.  Instead, another small scream ripped from your throat as his hard cock hilted in you.  Gabriel broke from your lips then, dropping his forehead to your shoulder and gave a tortured groan.

“Feel so  _good_ , sugar.  Missed you so much.”  Gabriel cooed, his desperate arousal stealing his eloquence.

“Gabriel,” you breathed.  “‘M sorry.  Sorry I teased you.”  You feel bad now; the poor boy has deprived himself for too long.  Gabriel chuckled, and tilted his head to kiss the side of your neck softly.

“Don’t ever be sorry for that, sugar.”  Gabriel reassured you, sounding out of breath.  Then, his hips pulled back, and he started thrusting.

You didn’t have much energy left.  The most impassioned noise you could manage was a whimper and a moan.  Gabriel’s grace tightened over you, as though he was holding you while he continued to stimulate your neck and breasts.

“Gabe, fuck, please.  Don’t think I can.”  You whined at him, his cock steadily pounding into you.

“Shhh,” Gabriel soothed.  “You can do it, sweetheart.”  One of his hands reached down to tweak your clit, making you whimper and arch into him, sparks shooting through you as pleasure again shut down your brain.  Your head dropped back, exposing your neck more to Gabriel’s eager lips and teeth.  You tried to plead, but all you could manage was a stream of howled vowels.

“Come, sugar.  Come for me.”  Gabriel demanded, slamming into you erratically.  You cried and obeyed, your pussy clenching hard enough to pull his own climax from him.  Gabriel gave an inhuman scream, and you heard the sound of glass shattering as pleasure spiraled you higher and higher until everything went black.

When you came to. you were back in your bedroom at the bunker.  You were laying in your bed, naked but cleaned up, on your side.  You felt a warm body behind you, cradling you in a pair of arms that could only belong to Gabriel.  All shattered glass was gone; Gabriel had probably used his grace to fix it all.  You shifted your weight, surprised at how sore your muscles still were.

“Easy there, cupcake.”  Gabriel urged softly from behind you.  “I pushed you pretty hard.  You’re gonna need some time to recover.”  You felt him nuzzle into your neck, his arms tightening around you and pulling you further into his embrace.

“Never throw down the gauntlet to an archangel, sugar.”  Gabriel informed you smugly.  You smiled.

“I dunno.”  You replied.  Your voice broke a little from disuse, but wasn’t hoarse anymore.  “I think I got the best out of it.”

“Is that so?  How do you figure?”

“Not only did I come more than you, I got pictures of you shackled to the wall.  And no, ‘m not telling you where they are.”  You told him smugly.  There was a moment of silence, before you felt him shake in laughter.

“Minx.”  Gabriel accused.  “Go back to sleep.  We can argue about blackmail when you wake up.”

You made a sleepy mumble, and obeyed.  Gabriel was probably certain he could get the pictures out of you.  Shows what  _he_ knew.

You’d already texted them to Dean.


End file.
